


Lovely Flowers

by wanna_split_that_cookie



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Short & Sweet, Too Ticky is amazinggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanna_split_that_cookie/pseuds/wanna_split_that_cookie
Summary: Mymble's daughter is very much in love, Too Ticky is aswell. Flower crowns are made and nuzzles are given.





	Lovely Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Moomin!! I just got into this series and I love it. Too Ticky is awesome and she doesn't get enough love.

The Mymble’s daughter (or just Mymble from now on because now you are well acquainted) sat in a wildflower field. The breeze was cool and autumn leaves swirled through the air. Her red hair was down around her shoulders, black eyed Susan and witch hazel flowers tucked throughout it. She was weaving an aster and chrysanthemum crown for Too Ticky, her love.

“Mym!” Too Ticky called running to meet her. Her eyes were bright and smiling.

“Hullo, Too Ticky! How’re you?” Mymble smiled and pulled Too Ticky down beside her by her right paw. Too Ticky laughed and let herself be pulled down.

“I’m doing very well Mymble dear, I hope all’s well with you.” She wrapped her tail with Mymble’s, which made her smile.

“It is! And I have a surprise for you.” She plopped the flower crown on to Too Ticky’s head, “Well, I suppose it wasn’t much of a surprise because you saw it… but I hope you like it.”

Too Ticky nodded and gave Mymble a peck on the cheek, “I like it very much, but not nearly as much as I like you.”

Mymble smiled and gave her girlfriend’s nose a nuzzle. “I agree. I love flowers but not as much as I love you.”


End file.
